


My First Encounter With Pete Wentz by Gerard Way

by maybefreak



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pikey, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybefreak/pseuds/maybefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard talks about his first encounter with Pete at Pete and Mikey's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Encounter With Pete Wentz by Gerard Way

"I remember the first time I ever met Pete."

Gerard smiled.

"Mikey and I were still living together. I had gone into his room one morning. I can't remember what for. Maybe to ask to borrow his X-Men DVD, or to see if he wanted coffee, but I wasn't met with just Mikey that morning."

Gerard glanced over at Mikey and Pete. Their fingers were intertwined. Both of them were blushing, and there was a look in Pete's eyes when he stared at his new husband that couldn't be anything except utter fondness. Gerard smiled, then continued with his story.

"Pete was in his bed, completely naked."

That sentence made Gerard himself blush a bit.

"And he was just... looking at Mikey, and smiling. It came as sort of a shock, y'know? I didn't even know that Mikey liked men."

He saw Mikey laugh at that, and give Pete's hand a small squeeze.

"Pete had said,

'Oh, you're Mikey's brother? I'm Pete.'

And I was like, frozen when he got up, totally naked, and shook my hand."

Gerard's laughing was hysteric at that point.

"Mikey woke up then, and you should've seen it! He turned so red, like a god damn tomato! And I remember his voice wavering when he said, 'Hey... this is Pete... he's my boyfriend.'"

The crowd laughed.

"That was 7 years ago now."

Gerard's expression was more serious now, but he was still smiling.

"Pete, you're amazing, and I wouldn't have anyone else marrying my baby brother."

He raised his glass.

"Congratulations."


End file.
